A Walk To Remember
by Ieliania Greenleaf
Summary: Un escritor reconocido mundialmente y una joven con muchos problemas,¿Que pasa cuando sus vidas se cruzan de nuevo? [En Espera]


**Disclaimer:** A mi no me pertenecen los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi solo la historia me pertenece a mi.  
  
**Autora:** Ieliania Greenleaf.  
  
**Resumen:(AU)** Sesshoumaru es un gran ercritor conocido mundialmente por sus libros best-seller y Kikyou es una chica atrapada en una relacion abusiva y un embarazo. Una caminata en el parque reune a estos dos amigos despues de tanto tiempo pero que pasa cuando la fragil linea de amistad cambia a amor.  
  
**Genero:** Romance/Drama.  
  
**Rai:** PG-13  
  
**Pareja:** Sess/Kik y algo de Mir/San, Inu/Kag.  
  
**A/N:** Ya era hora que escribiera de Inuyasha, mi fic en Lotr va bien ademas se necesitan mas fics en Inuyasha de la pareja Sess/Kik, ademas hay un poco de pruebas para esta pareja asi que no la hallo tan imposible...Inu y Sess no son hermanos en esta fic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

**"A Walk To Remember"**  
**_Capitulo I: Amigos para siempre.  
_**  
Era un dia claro y fresco de primavera, las flores estaban en su maximo explendor al igual que los arboles, el sol brillaba suave y calidamente, un viento primaveral arrostro unos petalos de cerezo que se quedaron flotando tranquilamente antes de aterrizar en el suelo y el viento los siguiera arrastrando ahi. Las aves cantaban felizmente en sus nidos con sus pichones descansando en le nido, la verdad era in dia hermoso y perfecto.  
  
Una pequeña niña de cinco años con cabello negro arreglado en dos colitas, con ojos cafes y piel blanco-durazno estaba haciendo un castillo de arena con su mejor amigo, que era un niño de su misma edad con cabellos negros tambien pero ojos gris-azul, ambos niños estaban jugando sin ninguna preocupacion y solo disfrutando sus juegos, la razon por la que no se preocupan era porque no muy lejos de ahi sentada en un columpio estaba una niña de siete años, con largos cabellos azabache, piel blanca y ojos cafe profundo que los vigilaban mientras jugaban.  
  
-Inuyasha- La pequeña niña de cinco años llamo a su amigo -Ya casi vamos a terminar-  
  
-Si- El respondio y vio a su amiga -Kagome, me esta dando hambre-  
  
Kagome lo miro -A mi tambien- Sus ojos luego pasaron al castillo -Terminemos esto y luego le decimos a Kikyou que tenemos hambre, sabes que ella siempre trae nuestro almuerzo-  
  
-Es cierto- Inuyasha dijo mientras siguio ayudando con el castillo -Tu hermana siempre trae un almuerzo cuando venimos al parque-  
  
-Si- Kagome le dijo muy feliz -Por eso nuestras madres siempre la mandan con nosotros, no solo es la mejor hermana sino tambien la mejor niñera-  
  
Inuyasha simplemente la miro tristemente -Yo quisiera tener hermanos o hermanas-  
  
-No te preocupes Inuyasha- Ella miro a su amigo con una sonrisa -Puedo compartir a Kikyou contigo...ella puede ser tu hermana tambien-  
  
-En serio?- El pregunto y ella asintio -Crees que ella quiera?-  
  
-Claro que va a querer- Ella le contesto mientras seguia con el castillo -Ella te quiere casi como a un hermano de todas formas-  
  
Inuyasha sonrio suavemente -Genial tengo una hermana- Luego vio a Kagome -Tu tambien vas a ser mi hermana?-  
  
-No- Kagome le contesto simplemente -Si soy tu hermana no nos podremos casar cuando crezcamos-  
  
-Casarnos?- El la vio algo confundido mientras ella asentia -Oh...esta bien-  
  
Kagome rio suavemente -Apresuremonos para que podamos ir a comer-  
  
Los dos niños regresaron a terminar su castillo para poder ir a tomar su almuerzo y despues seguir jugando mas. Kikyou estaba viendo a su hermana y su mejor amigo jugar felizmente en la arena, ella empezo a empujarse suavemente en el columpio esperando a que los dos se acercaran para pedir el almuerzo. Usualmente para la hora del almuerzo ella comia con Kagome, Inuyasha y de vez en cuando su mejor amigo, ese dia el le habia prometido que iba a llegar para almorzar con ellos. Justo como lo esperaba los dos se acescaron a ella para pedir su almuerzo y luego ir a jugar otra vez.  
  
-Ya quieren almorzar?- Kikyou le pregunto a los dos niños en frente de ella  
  
-Si Kik...-Inuyasha empezo pero un pequeño golpecito de Kagome lo hizo acordarse -Si hermana-  
  
-Hermana?- Kikyou los vio confundida  
  
-Si le dije a Inuyasha que tu podias ser su hermana mayor tambien- Kagome le explico inocentemente a su hermana -No te importa verdad?-  
  
Kikyou los vio y sonrio -No, claro que no- Sus profundos ojos cafes pasaron a Inuyasha -Supongo que ahora tengo un hermano- Se puso de pie y tomo una cesta de picnic -Bien vamos a almorzar-  
  
-Umm...Kikyou?- Kagome llamo a su hermana suavemente y esta la miro -Acaso no esperas a tu novio?-  
  
-Que!?- Kikyou exclamo ruborizandose -Sesshoumaru no es mi novio!!!-  
  
Kagome solo sonrio -Como tu digas Kikyou-  
  
Kikyou suspiro, tan trasparente era que hasta su hermana podia ver sus sentimientos...si era verdad a ella le gustaba Sesshoumaru pero no sabia si el la miraba mas que como una amiga dado que solo lo hacia ver como una gran amistad, y segun las revistas que habia ojeado todas las señales que el daba solo mostraban amistad. Si era verdad que Sesshoumaru era muy inteligente para alguien de su edad pero era un poco despistado dado que el era el unico que no se daba de los sentimientos que ella tenia hacia el, bueno talvez eran sentimientos infantiles pero aun asi eran sentimientos.  
  
Inuyasha al fin encontro un buen lugar bajo un hermoso arbol de cerezo para que ellos comieran su delicioso almuerzo, justo cuando iban a empezar a comer, un niño de cabello plateados, piel blanca y profundos ojos dorados llego a ellos. Sesshoumaru era solo un año mayor que Kikyou, pero un año no era mucha diferencia para una amistad y para una tan especial como la que ellos compartian, despues de que terminaron su almuerzo Inuyasha y Kagome encontraron a sus otros dos mejores amigos Miroku y Sango y se fueron a jugar en el parque teniendo cuidado de no alejarse de los ojos de Sesshoumaru y Kikyou.  
  
-Que has hecho Sesshie?- Kikyou le pregunto para terminar el silencio  
  
-La verdad no mucho, solo estuve en clases de equitacion- El contesto y miro a los niños que todavian estaban jusgando cerca de su campo de vision -Clases que no como ya sabes me aburren-  
  
-Porque no le dices a tus padres?- Ella le pregunto y lo vio con sus profundos ojos -Seguro entenderan-  
  
-Umm...lo dudo- Dijo con un pequeño suspiro mientras se recostaba en el cesped -Siendo su unico hijo ellos piensan que pueden controlarme-  
  
Kikyou tambien se acosto en el cesped va el colegio?- Ella pregunto para cambiar de tema  
  
-Va bien- Sus profundos ojos dorados vieron extrañados a su amiga -Te sucede algo?-  
  
-No...bueno...- Sus ojos cafes tambien lo vieron a el -Que paso con Kagura?-  
  
-Nada- Fue su simple respuesta -Acaso eso te preocupaba?-  
  
-No...bueno si- Ella dijo timidamente y aparto su mirada de la de su amigo -Era algo extraño ver a una niña tan cerca de ti ademas...-  
  
-De ti?- El termino por ella a lo cual ella asintio lentamente -Yo tambien lo senti algo raro, no me sentia comodo con ella al igual que...-  
  
-Conmigo?- Ella pregunto suavemente  
  
-Si- El contesto y paso su mirada al claro y azul cielo -Pero nosotros hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo-  
  
Kikyou lo vio algo triste -Si amigos- Ella dijo muy suavemente -Sabes la nueva idea que tuvo mi hermana?-  
  
-No, pero puedes decirmela- El dijo  
  
-Se le ocurrio que podia compartirme con Inuyasha- Ella dijo causando una mirada de confusion en el rostro de su amigo -Ahora dicen que los dos son mis hermanos-  
  
-No culpo a Inuyasha- El dijo mientras miraba a Kikyou -Se lo que se siente no tener hermanos-  
  
-Umm...si quieres nosotros podemos serlo?- Ella propuso timidamente.  
  
El la vio un poco sorprendido -Umm...yo...-  
  
-Kikyou!!!- La voz de Kagome los interrumpio y lo salvo de contestar -Ya terminamos y la verdad ya estamos muy cansados y queremos ir a casa-  
  
-Esta bien Kagome- Kikyou le dijo a su hermana menor mientras se sentaba -Donde estan Miroku y Sango?-  
  
-Ya se fueron con sus padres, hermana- Inuyasha le contesto y dio un pequeño bostezo -Quiero ir a casa?-  
  
-Umm...- Kikyou vio a Inuyasha y luego a Kagome -Bueno yo...-  
  
-Yo acompañare a Inuyasha a su casa- Sesshoumaru dijo al ver el dilema de Kikyou  
  
-Lo haras...genial!- Inuyasha exclamo  
  
-Vamonos- Sesshoumaru dijo mientras se ponia de pie y miraba a las dos hermanas -Nos vemos mañana-  
  
-Adios Kagome, Adios hermana- Inuyasha les dijo algo cansado  
  
-Adios- Kikyou le dijo a los dos cuando ya se estaban alejando -Porque solo me dice a mi hermana?-  
  
-Yo no puedo ser su hermana- Kagome le contesto simplemente causando que su hermana la viera confundida -Los hermanos no se pueden casar Kikyou, ademas necesito tener asegurado un buen esposo y quien mejor que Inuyasha, tu deberias hacer lo mismo con Sesshoumaru-  
  
-Que!?- Kikyou exclamo con rubor en sus mejillas mientras que Kagome simplemente sonrio -No importa mejor vamonos- Ella dijo al fin mientras tomaba la cesta  
  
-Hai- Kagome dijo feliz  
  
Kikyou solo la vio extrañada y tomo la mano de su hermana y fueron a casa. El momento en que entraron a su hogar Kagome fue a su habitacion a dormir tranquilamente y recuperar su energia para talvez jugar mas tarde, Kikyou fue a la cocina y limpio y arreglo todo lo que habian llevado al parque en los lugares correspondientes, despues fue a la sala para ver un rato la television pero al no encontrar nada bueno fue a su habitacion tambien.  
  
Se cambio de ropa y despues busco un buen libro, se acosto en su cama y empezo a leer la verdad el libro no le llamaba mucho la atencion, y se aburrio rapido de este asi que aburrida al final decido tomar una siesta. No supo cuanto tiempo estubo dormida hasta que su madre la llamo, se restrego el sueño de los ojos y vio a travez de la ventana solo para ver que el sol se estaba ocultando en las hermosas nubes coloreadas de naranja y amarillo, la voz de su madre la hizo levantarse y salir de su habitacion.  
  
-Hai okazan- Kikyou dijo mientras bajaba las gradas -Que pasa?-  
  
-Te habla tu amiguito- Su madre le dijo mientras le daba el telefono, Kikyou solo la vio confundida -Es tu amiguito Sesshoumaru-  
  
-Oh...si gracias okazan- Kikyou le sonrio a su madre y tomo el telefono -Hola Sesshie-  
  
-Umm...si hola- El dijo desde el otro auricular donde unos ruidos extraños se oian al fondo -Necesito hablar contigo-  
  
-Umm...ya estamos hablando Sesshie- Ella le dijo algo confundida  
  
-No por telefono- El se explico mejor mientras que los sonidos seguia en el fondo -Es algo que no puedo decir por telefono-  
  
-Esta bien- Ella le dijo mientras miraba el reloj que estaba en la pared enfrente de ella -Te vere en el parque en diez minutos, de acuerdo?-  
  
-De acuerdo- Un pequeño suspiro se oyo del lado de su linea -Te veo ahi- Y luego colgo  
  
-Okazan- Kikyou la llamo mientras colacaba el telefono en su lugar -Voy a salir un momento-  
  
-De acuerdo- Su madre le respondio desde la cocina -Pero ten cuidado y vuelve antes de la cena-  
  
-Si- Kikyou contesto antes de salir de su casa  
  
El sol no habia terminado de ocultarse cuando ella salio de su casa y caminaba hacia el parque, la caminata hasta alla le tomaria los diez minutos que habia dicho asi que no se preocupo por el tiempo. La verdad Kikyou estaba algo preocupada solo en muy raras ocasiones Sesshoumaru no le contaba cosas por el telefono y pedia verla en persona y usualmente era para algo extraño o malo, ella no podia mas que pedir que no fuera para nada de eso. Kikyou llego al parque en el tiempo previsto y como era de esperarse Sesshoumaru ya estaba ahi, tomando un poco de aire ella camino a el y se sento en el columpio que estaba a si lado por un rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada.  
  
-Y bien- Kikyou rompio el silencio mientras se movia un poco en el columpio -Que pasa?-  
  
Sesshoumaru dio un pequeño suspiro -Mi madre va a tener un bebe-  
  
-En serio!?- Ella pregunto algo emocionada y el asintio pesadamente -Que bien, al fin tendras un hermano- Ella lo vio y noto que no estaba muy feliz -Que te sucede?-  
  
-Kikyou sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y que nada va a cambiar eso- El le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos  
  
-Claro que lo se- Ella le contesto y trato de leer sus emociones pero sin exito -Y eso que tiene que ver?-  
  
El aparto su mirada de la de ella -Kikyou, mis padres decidieron que era mejor mudarnos-  
  
-QUE!? MUDARSE!?- Ella exclamo algo enojada -Pero porque!?-  
  
-Tu sabes que mi madre es francesa y ella desea regresar a Francia para que mi 'nuevo' hermano crezca ahi- El le contesto a su amiga -Por eso decidieron mudarse-  
  
-Eso no es justo!!!- Ella exclamo y se puso de pie tan abruptamente que casi lo hace caer a el -No es justo!!!-  
  
-Kikyou, se que no es justo- El se puso de pie y vio la cara de su amiga que ahora estaba llena de lagrimas -Pero ellos son mis padres-  
  
-Lose...pero...- Ella lo vio y con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y su rostro en su pecho(algo parecido como en Sakurina Card Captors) -Pero no quiero perder a mi mejor amigo-  
  
-No llores Kik- El trato de reanimarla pero ella seguia llorando, algo nervioso el puso sus manos en los hombros de su amiga -Tu sabes que siempre seras mi mejor amiga no importa donde estemos-  
  
-En verdad?- Ella pergunto mientras miraba el rostro de su amigo y el asentia -Esta bien seremos amigos para siempre no importa la distancia-  
  
-Claro- El le aseguro, ella lo dejo ir lentamente y le dio la espalda -Que te pasa?-  
  
-Quiero decirte algo imprtante antes de que te vayas- Ella le dijo timidamente -Yo...bueno...- Ella se dio la vuelta y lo vio  
  
-Solo dimelo Kik- El le dijo viendola fijamente -No es como si fuera a enojarme-  
  
-Yo...tu...umm- Ella se acerco a el y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios(A/N:. Kawaii) y luego se alejo sonrojada -Umm...-  
  
-Yo...umm...- El estaba algo sonrojado tambien y la vio -Umm...Kik...yo...-  
  
-No digas nada Sesshie- Ella le dijo suavemente y se dio la vuelta -Cuando te vas?-  
  
-Mañana a las 10:00 en punto- El le contsto mientras miraba su espalda y los largos cabellos negro azabache -Nos vamos a la casa de mi madre en Francia-  
  
-Ya veo- Ella le dijo tristemente -Te vere mañana entonces-  
  
Sin esperar a que Sesshoumaru dijiera algo Kikyou se fue, la verdad ella no queria oir la reaccion que el habia tenido con ese beso...bueno pequeño beso que le habia dado.  
  
Ella llego justo a tiempo para la cena pero no comio mucha dado que la noticia de su amigo mudandose le quito el apetito, despues de haber comido su cena Kikyou se retiro para descansar, la pobre niña estaba muy triste y como no iba a estarlo su mejor amigo se iba y talvez nunca regresaria. Kikyou se desperto muy temprano la mañana siguiente, a pesar de ser Domingo, se dio una ducha, se puso un fresco vestido y arreglo su cabello en una cola alta, antes de salir de su habitacion ella tomo su regalo de despedida. Despues de un rapido desayuno Kikyou salio de su casa y se dirigio a la de Sesshoumaru, el camino a su casa no era tan largo ni tan corto, pero si tomaba mucho tiempo en llegar ahi en especial a pie y sobretodo si eres una niña.  
  
Los padres de Sesshoumaru eran personas muy amables, comprensivas y sobre todo famosas, su padre era un pintor reconocido mundialmente y sus pinturas se vendian por millones mientras que su madre habia sido una bailarina de fama mundial antes de casarse con Inutaisho, era obvio que Sesshoumaru era educado de una manera muy alta y culta que era algo que el no disfrutaba mucho. Kikyou llego a la mansion que pertenecia a los padres de su amigo, justo como Sesshoumaru le habia dicho estaban listos para irse, unos empleados de la familia estaban metiendo maletas en un auto , ella camino lentamente hacia la casa nadie la vio execpto por alguien.  
  
-Hola pequeña dama- Una suave y dulce voz dijo  
  
-Buenos Dias Señora Cecile- Kikyou saludo a la hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios, ojos azules como el cielo y blanca y tersa piel -Umm-  
  
-Como estas?- Cecile pregunto dulcemente  
  
-Muy Bien- Ella le contesto y le sonrio -Umm...y como esta usted?-  
  
-Muy bien, feliz por el nuevo miembro de la familia- Cecile le sonrio a Kikyou -Supongo que buscas a Sesshoumaru-  
  
Kikyou se sonrojo -Yo...umm...-  
  
-Hola Kik- La voz de Sesshoumaru la saludo  
  
-Bueno...- Cecile dijo y los vio a ambos -Debo regresar a la casa a ver si se quedo algo, compermiso- Se dio la vuelta y los dejo solos  
  
-Pense que no ibas a venir- El le dijo  
  
-Eres mi mejor amigo- Ella dio un suspiro -No podia dejarte ir sin despedirme-  
  
-Umm...claro- El le dijo en un tono tanto extrañado -Que traes en esa bolsa?-  
  
-Umm...que!?- Ella estaba algo confundida y entonces recordo la bolsa en sus manos -Oh...esta bolsa- Y la extendio hacia el -Es para ti-  
  
-Para mi?- El pregunto y ella asintio, el tomo la bolsa la abrio y saco un osito que obviamente ella habia hecho(A/N:Umm...he visto mucho a Sakura) -Gracias-  
  
-En realidad te lo iba a dar en tun cumpleaños, pero no estaras para entonces- Ells dijo tristemente y lo vio profundamente -Asi que decidi dartelo ahora para que me recuerdes-  
  
-Espera un momento, yo tengo algo para ti tambien- El fue hacia el auto despues de revisar unas cosas regreso son una caja negra -Supongo que es para que me recuerdes tambien- Y la coloco en manos de su amiga  
  
-Gracias- Ella abrio la caja y no podia creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, era una cadena de oro con un hermoso dije de cristal con la forma de la media luna, astro por el cual su amigo tenia una extraña fasinacion -Oh...Sesshie la cuidare y la usare siempre-  
  
-Kik puedo preguntarte algo- El la vio y ella lo vio de vuelta mientras asentia -Con respecto a lo que paso ayer por la tarde...-  
  
El rubor regreso a las mejillas de Kikyou -Umm...si respecto a eso, lo que pasa es que...- Ella cerro la caja y lo miro timidamente -Es que tu...tu me gustas- Se sonrojo mas y cerro los ojos apenada (A/N:x.x)  
  
-Kikyou- El la llamo y ella abrio sus ojos timidamente -Tu tambien me gustas-  
  
-En serio?- Ella le pregunto y el asintio -Eso me hace muy feliz-  
  
-Sesshoumaru despidete de tu amiga- La voz de Inutaisho podia oirse mientras iba al auto con su esposa -Apresurate o llegaremos tarde-  
  
-Adios Sesshie- Kikyou lo miro tristemente  
  
Esta vez fue el quien se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios(A/N:Oww...Todavia recuerdo cuando me paso a mi lagrima) -Adios...pero nos volveremos a ver-  
  
-Lo prometes?- Ella le pregunto suavemente  
  
-Si lo prometo- El le contesto  
  
-Sesshoumaru ya es hora de irnos- La voz de Inutaisho se oyo otra vez -Debemos irnos ya-  
  
Lentamente Sesshoumaru se dio la vuelta y dejo a Kikyou atraz, ella lo vio caminar hasta el auto cuando el auto arranco los dos se vieron por ultima vez, ella lo vio partir vio como se alejaba cada vez mas de ella para talvez no regresar. Ella camino a las gradas de las puertas de enfrente se sento y al fin dejo que las lagrimas corieran libres por sus mejillas ahora habia perdido a su mejor amigo ahora lo unico que tenia de el eran recuerdos, una promesa y un hermoso obsequio de despedida, cosas que ella atesoraria con todo su corazon.  
  
Esa fue la ultima vez que esos amigos se vieron cuando por causas del destino fueron separados, quince largos años tuvieron que pasar antes de que se vieran de nuevo bajo circunstancias muy dificiles en donde la amistad evoluciona a amor. 

****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Ieliania:** Que os parece espero que les guste...se que hay mucho OCC'ness pero es AU asi que entiendanme asi que si quieren dejen reviews y hacedme feliz...bueno hasta el prox chappi. Namarie


End file.
